Unexpected Ally
by OnLyMinO
Summary: Humankind is in the brink of extinction and what left of them is protected by the walls, it's impossible for human to live outside the walls and survive, or so they thought. However, the appearance of man from falling from a gigantic bird, really change that thought. Rated for swearing, cussing, and future gore. Pre-cannon and (might) going AU from there.
1. Chapter Prolog

Naruto X Shingeki no Kyojin

Naruto X Shingeki no Kyojin

**Summary**: Humankind is in the brink of extinction and what left of them is protected by the walls, it's impossible for human to live outside the walls and survive, or so they thought. However, the appearance of man from falling from a gigantic bird, really change that thought.

**This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**Prolog 0.1: Discovery**

Location: New Hokage tower, Konoha

TimeLine: 7 years after the War, 2 years before the fall of Wall Maria(1)

One fine morning, in the tallest building of Konoha–the former Hokage Tower–gathered few remarkable individuals: the most prominent Survey Squad led by Hinata Hyuuga and a blond male, who happened to be the Supreme Commander of the Leaf.

"So, you're saying that the entire human race outside the Elemental Nation is residing in one big-ass piece of land, approximately 2000km from here…" Uzumaki Naruto, The Supreme Commander of Leaf Corp, asked his recently-arrived Survey Team from their long-term Survey Mission.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," the only Hyuuga woman in the team answered with a smile, resulting a sulky blond who muttered about "told them to cut the '-sama'…or the 'supreme commander'…"

"Oh, it's been five years Naruto. You've earned it, get used to it," a pink haired medic chided the blond Commander. She was one of the few people who still called the Commander by his given name, particulary because they're closer than most blood siblings. This also applied to the raven-haired man who followed the pink medic into the room.

"You're such a Dobe." This comment was accompanied by a snort from the last Uchiha.

"It's still weird, Sakura-chan. And shut up, Teme..." he threw a dirty glare to his best friend and mentally berated himself that it was not worth it. Besides, the news Hinata brought needed immediate attention. Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata's Survey team, which consisted of 8 people including Hinata. "Alright Team Hinata, tell me more about them."

Their explanation was short as they just watched from afar. With their bird summons, they were able to see that the place was more or less 1000 km in diameter. They had three layers of walls. The walls were 50m high and capable of preventing the giants from entering. Nearing the center, it was clear that the population is larger than the population in the first layer wall. They also have some special troops that would venture outside the walls once in a while. And a very small amount of people had a chakra reserve, and all of them were inactive.

In his haste to tell the other commanders, Naruto made a new record. Within half an hour (usually it takes more than two hours to write a decent report), he was able to write a report that will be sent to the Country Daimyo (which is the ex-Fire Country Lord) and to the other Commanders from each of the corps. A few hours later, the four faces of the fellow Commanders and the Lord appeared on the huge screen in front of Naruto. The group agreed to make contact with _them_ and form an alliance if possible because _they_ seemed have some experience in dealing with the giants. Naruto then appointed someone, who happened to be Sai, to do the mission solo. Not really solo, it's just that he didn't tell Sai that he'll have back-up should they become hostile.

An hour before Sai's departure, Naruto drew a seal on Sai's wrist and stored as much of his chakra as possible there, because Sai's alone won't help the pale man cover half the distance. It was the same seal used by Sakura, the one she had released in the last war. And Naruto instructed him to use the seal after a quarter of the distance and to use the rest to send a message back to Leaf, if _they _decided to make alliance, or to get back if _they_ refused.

"Good luck Sai, and stay in the air."

"Thanks, Dickless," he smiled, not a fake one.

"H-Hey!" the young commander protested, but Sai was already gone with his ink bird. "Stupid Pale-ass and his stupid nicknames." Naruto then turned to face another raven-haired male who just entered the spacious room, his face morphed into a serious mode. "Uchiha Sasuke, you will depart in an hour."

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama," Sasuke answered with a smirk. While it was true that they don't use the term to address the leader anymore, he always used it for amusement's sake. The beaming smile he got from the blond was a plus, though. With that, he exited from the room, leaving the Commander with his unending paperwork.

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Prolog 0.2: Flash Back - The New Identity**

7 years ago, the 4th Great Shinobi War left another great change for the Shinobi population. A couple days after the war, there was a huge earthquake that shook the entire Elemental Nation, followed by what was best described as the sky splitting in half and collapsing. From the legend that they were told, it's a sign that their 'barrier' was gone, the same barrier that kept them hidden from the the eyes of those who lived outside(2) the Elemental Nation. The Shinobi alliance undoubtedly threw a fit and had a big dose of panicking because from that moment, they were exposed to the world and their secret society and existence were no longer secrets.

But the appearance of the Elemental Nation didn't ruffle the world a bit, which was strange. Shouldn't humanity's curiosity lead people here? Or at least some nation should demand explanations?

No one showed up, not even after 7 years. At least no normal humans, but these titanic humanoid things began to appear just a week after the barrier's collapse. And they ate humans, tons of them.

This happened to the other elemental countries, simultaneously. No one was safe from their attack. The first wave was the most devastating, with more than a third of their population eaten. The shinobi force had done their best but the result was not as good as they hoped. These creatures have regenerative ability that was on par with the Tailed Beasts, not to mention their size was the similar to class 3 or class 4 summonings. It was a good thing they haven't met a giant bigger than class-5 summon. And fortunately, these giants don't possess much intelligence.

So far, they found that the back of the neck is the only weakness the giants had. This spot, when severed, negated their regenerative power and left them dead for good. Not even their carcasses remained.

After these creatures appeared, it became a silent agreement for the shinobi force to be together, even after the war with Akatsuki (Madara) had ended. The first thing they did was move every civilian from each country into one massive area where the hidden village surrounded them, with the village near former-Konoha as the capital city. This area was about 700 km in diameter. The sole reason to move them was so that the shinobi could focus their defense in one area. This was not an easy job; many of countrymen protested and refused to be moved from their comfortable living place, but after they saw the brutality of the giants, they all agreed. They named the place Rai Country (3), which means "Trust", symbolizing their trust to the shinobi to protect their King, the children. The former Daimyo rule this country and keep the order with their forces of the Samurai from Iron Country.

The Doton-users all used their ability to build 40 meters of a tall and hard stone wall around the city and their own base in each ex-hidden village. All technicians, particularly from the Snow Country, built transportation means between villages and hidden villages, such as trains and ships to the former Kirigakure, now Mist. They even managed to build huge underground passages for civilians to travel to the ex-hidden villages. To accomodate the sudden influx of population some hidden village moved their base so that the big five were sorounding Rai.

Smaller hidden villages merged with the big five, and they moved their base closer to the Rai Country. In short, they used all their resources to build a whole new identity. There's no longer shinobi of Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, or even Suna, there's only Shinobi of Rai Country from, say, Leaf/Konoha Corp, Cloud/Kumo Corp, Stone/Iwa Corp, Mist/Kiri Corp, and Sand/Suna Corp.

And when someone looks at them from a certain height in the sky, they'll see a rough pentagon, with a circle near each corner with the distance between the walls' corner and the hidden villages range between 40 to 60 kilometers with each circle has roughly 80 to 100 km in diameters.

They lost 5,000 shinobi and 20,000 of civilians in the building process.

* * *

**Prolog 0.3: Meeting the Bird Man**

Ten days after Sai's departure…

Location: 10 km outside the Wall Maria

The Recon Corps just had their usual activity outside the walls, which was keep moving forward while avoiding the titans in their long-range Scouting Formation with Commander Erwin Smith at the center front. All in all, they just minded their own business, as they were the only humans outside the walls, or so they thought. Because all of sudden, a purple smoke flare shot up from the east, indicating an emergency. But before Erwin could shoot any flare, a rather big shadow came flying past them.

Erwin really hoped the titans didn't gain the ability to fly. Looking up, he saw a strange giant white bird, which was now flying in circles a few hundred feet above them. He shot the blue flare vertically, a sign to gather in one point, his eyes never leaving the strange bird. Beside him, Levi and Hange stiffened as the giant bird gradually flew lower and lower. The rest of the troops gathered, unconsciously forming a circle below their threat. The bird was now at 100 feet of height. For a moment they all forgot that they were in titan territory. But, if the bird prooved to be a threat, titan's were the last of their problem.

Then, a paper scroll fell down from the bird and was caught by Levi. It read:

"_Good morning, Shorty. My name is Sai and I'm from the Rai Country. I've come in peace. Do you mind if I land?"_

* * *

"Boss, why did you send the two most socially awkward people for this diplomatic mission?" a 19-year-old Konohamaru asked his brother-figure while preparing the next stack of paperwork.

"Hmm, they were not that bad. Well, I guess, but they've improved in the past seven years, no? I just want to see how they will cope with complete-strangers-but-possible-allies without turning them into our enemy first," Naruto said, looking up from his paper and signing it. He turned back to his helper for the day. "Besides, I can always go there myself to control the damage and turn the tides," he said confidently.

"You're getting cocky, Boss. Just wait till the day I kick you out of this office. Hmph."

Naruto just chuckled at his protégé.

* * *

Levi's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. Watching the amusing expression on the normally indifferent corporal, Hange deduced that it was because of the scroll's content. With her (4) curiosity peaked, she snatched the scroll from the irritated corporal. Upon reading the message, she can't help but burst out laughing, further annoying the corporal as well as making the rest of the troops wonder what the hell just happened.

"This person has guts, but at least this proves that whoever up there, is not an immediate enemy," Erwin said after reading the scroll. The Chief of the Survey Legion then gave a nod to the bird.

A black blur dropped from the bird. In front of the Scouting Legion stood the palest man they've ever seen. He looked to be in his early-twenties, or just a bit older than Corporal Levi. He had short black hair, which contrasted greatly with his pale skin, making him look almost paper-white. He was just few inches shorter than Chief Erwin, and they could tell that his body was built for speed and agility. On his head, he wore a strange metal-plated head band with the kanji of Shinobi carved on it. He wore a crop-top alike to the Recon Corps' jacket but black in color, and he didn't wear any shirt underneath, exposing his pale, taut abs. On his left chest, there was a symbol of a styled leaf, and his long pants were also black in color. He wore a pair of strange open-toed shoes, a little pouch on his left thigh, and what seemed to be some sort of sword strapped on his back. All in all, he really looked like a foreigner.

The pale bird man gave them a smile, which looks too suspiciously creepy to be real. "Thank you for letting me land. My name is Sai, I'm a representative from Rai Country, and I'd like to meet your King or someone with the authority to discuss a possible alliance between our countries," he ended with a smile.

They all widened their eyes, another country survived!

"Is that so? We might believe you, but first call your friend here. We thought you come in peace?" Erwin said with narrowed eyes. One of his subordinates, Mike, with a penchant for sniffing just told him that there was another foreigner.

As if on cue, another bird flew past them, and when they looked down again, there was another pale man besides Sai. He had the same black hair, though spiked at the back, and also had a pale skin complexion, albeit not as pale as Sai. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants, and a forest green vest with the same leaf symbol styled on his left chest. His 'shinobi' bandana was tied on his right arm. This man emanated the same cold indifferent aura as their short corporal.

"You're getting sloppy, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"My name is Erwin Smith, and I'm in charge of the Survey Legion. We have a few questions for you two before we bring you back inside the walls."

"We don't mind."

"Chief, what if the titans appear?" One of the squad leaders asked, concerned that they were in the middle of a clearing, which would become a disadvantage should a titan come.

Erwin then ordered his squad to guard the perimeter, leaving him, Levi, and the two foreigners together.

For now, Erwin and Levi had to give the bird-men the benefit of the doubt. How could they not? Another human race–a whole country–has survived the titans for who knows how long. The two pale men must answer the most important question. If they get the answer wrong, he and Levi would have to stop them here.

"Are you a threat to humanity?"

**-oOo-**

**End of Prolog**

* * *

AN: this is my first attempt to use SnK fandom, and frankly, I lacked information as I was just watching the anime without reading the manga. I know that this story has flaws but I think my story has an original concept. Building critics is much appreciated.

1. I changed the timeline from the previous 10 years after the war, 3 years before the fall of Wall Maria, because I forget that the 104th squad would graduate 8 years later, and that would make the characters too old.

2. I always thought that the map of the world Kishimoto-sama provided is lacking something, which leads me to believe that Elemental Nation is a hidden territory with secret society.

3. I have a picture of Rai in dA, the link will be posted later.

4. Hange is a girl here.

Thanks for reading, :D and tell me what you think.

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I've read the manga till chapter 51, and it's a good thing that I started to recognize some of the Survey Corps member beside the obvious three, haha. I wanna thanks all of you who bothered to read, big thanks for fav's and follow's, and bigger thanks for reviewers.

**This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.1: Display**

Flashback: few minutes ago…

Sasuke was now flying not too far behind Sai since the former Root Anbu had discovered his whereabouts two days ago, so much for subtleties. Then again, Sai has an acute sensitivity about his surroundings, which was probably a habit from his Root days. In his defense, Sasuke didn't really try to hide his presence.

Suddenly, Sai flashed him a hand sign. They now have a few kilometers until they reach the first layer of wall.

* * *

"Are you a threat to humanity?" The blond haired man asked them, his face almost unreadable. An impressive feat, Sasuke must admit, but being around Sai and other enigmatic former Root members for the past 7 years had taught him to read even the slightest twitch in their expression. Not to mention this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about, not just some random Sharingan-less shinobi.

Nevertheless, that was an unexpected question. Sasuke, for his part, was ready to answer any question regarding Rai Country, or about him and Sai.

Previously, Naruto had briefed him and Sai separately, so he didn't know what the commander had told Sai regarding the mission. But, the one thing he was sure of is that Naruto had warned them about this country's higher-ups because they most likely knew more than they let on.

The reason why the commanders of the Elemental Nation are very suspicious of this country is because the Elemental Nation's location just came to light seven years ago, and based on some research the giants came invading around century ago, which means the Elemental Nation has nothing to do with the giants' appearance, and that left this place to be the suspect, especially the people in the inner wall.

That was also the reason Naruto told Sai to approach the group that frequently left the walls, as they must be their country's main attack force, one that most likely has little deal with the higher-ups. Thus, alliance is the second objective of this diplomatic mission, the first is to actually find out more about the country and what they have to do with the giants.

"Why do you ask?" Sai retorted, his smile still present.

"Just answer the question, Sai-san."

"We're not the reason giants began popping out, if that's what you're asking. We have our problem with them too," Sasuke said with a neutral tone. But after he said that, a black flare shot through the sky from the north, contradicting what he just said.

"That was not intentional," Sasuke said with a straight face. If this was not a serious situation, they would be laughing at the pale man.

Soon, an 8-meter aberrant came into view. The two representatives from Rai watched with interest as they saw the soldiers use their 3D Maneuver Gear to launch themselves at the titan. One of the soldiers attached a cable into the titan's thigh, then swung his body into its path. Using his blade, the soldier cut through the titan's ankle, making it crash to the ground with a boom. Another then used this opportunity to climb on the titan and effectively cut the nape of its neck. All of it happened in the span of 15 seconds.

"That's impressive for humans who don't even have chakra," Sai commented.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked_. 'Just who are these people? And where the hell is Rai Country?'_

"Tell me. What do you know about the Elemental Nation, Erwin-san?"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows. Never in his almost 26 years of life (1), had he heard of that, and a quick glance to the corporal told him that Levi hadn't heard of it either. "I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about."

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Chapter 1.2: The New Type of Titan**

"You might want to sit because it's going to be a long story," the paler bird man, Sai, advised them.

_'Are they nuts?'_ Levi thought in disbelief. _'It's as if they don't feel a tiny bit concern that they're in titan territory.'_ But then again, they rode birds. If he hadn't witnessed it himself, he would never have thought of the possibility. And it might be related to their origin, the Elemental Nation, whatever it was.

"You're not concerned about the titans that might come?" Levi voiced his thought.

"As far as we know, your 'titans' are much less dangerous than ours," the one dubbed as Sasuke said, totally unconcerned.

"What do you mean? And please do explain, we know nothing about you or your country," Erwin said. There's a hint of frustration in his voice, not that Levi can fault him because he felt like he wanted to throttle the pale bird-men himself.

"Then I'll tell you the short version... few centuries ago, a new human race was born with a power unknown to mankind. This type of human is able to produce energy called chakra. Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy inside a human body. The new race of human was born with the chakra coils, special coils that produce this energy. This energy allows humans to possess power beyond imagination. You can do almost anything with it. Sasuke-kun, would you please..."

"Hn, just as he said, you can do almost anything with chakra. One of them is to enhance someone's strength, like this," Sasuke said. He then approached the nearest boulder and punched it. Surprisingly, it wasn't the man's hand that got broken, but the rock. First, the cracks appeared, and then the boulder fell apart.

"Create illusions." And just as he said that, they were no longer in the clearing, but what seemed to be a park in the middle of spring with beautiful cherry blossom trees. Even the stoic Erwin couldn't help the jaw-drop at the magnificent display. These kinds of trees only grew in the inner districts. It was rare for people outside of those districts to be able to witness their beauty.

"Transformation." Sasuke moved his hands to make some strange form, which later became known as hand seals. "Henge." Suddenly there was no Sasuke, but two Sai's in front of them. And with a puff of smoke, the second Sai transformed back into Sasuke.

"That was unbelievable." Levi couldn't help but be awed.

"I haven't finished. The next is that we can use chakra for teleportation. We call the technique Shunshin, even though it's not really teleportation. However, it's so fast—" Sasuke disappeared.

"—That we can't help but to call it so." And reappeared behind Levi, tapping the latter's shoulder. Levi whipped around, startled, but Sasuke was already back by Sai's side.

"That is most low rank shinobi can do. With this power, regular giants are no threat for us," Sai finished their explanation.

"Are you even human?" Erwin asked skeptically.

"We are human, don't worry. It's just that we're humans who have evolved."

"That's good to hear. Then, when you said regular giants, are you implying that there's another type of giants?"

"Yes. Did you know that when a giant or a titan eats something, they absorb the prey's power?"

Erwin widened his eyes. This was getting more and more ridiculous, even Hange didn't know that. "No, we didn't know that."

"The first time the giants came attacking us, we lost many lives; it was around five thousand shinobi and an even bigger number of civilians. Eating one or two shinobi won't grant them the power, but when they eat more than ten, they gain the ability to become more agile and stronger. It's very fortunate that none of them possess much intelligence or we'd be in big, big trouble."

"We then changed our way of transportation to flying by using bird summons or our own ability. We shinobi are to avoid unnecessary combat with this evolved titan, and special units are already dispatched to deal with them," Sai finished for him.

"I-We need time to absorb all this." This is the first time Levi heard the daunting commander stutter. But really, evolved titans?!

They were too baffled to even register the black smoke that came from the east. The titan that came was different from the first one. It had a more proportioned body, more human-like face, and greater speed. It would reach them in a matter of seconds.

"Sai, you deal with this one. I can't believe it followed us here."

"Hai, Captain."

"Halt your men, this one is an Evolved," Sasuke said, glancing to the blond commander. Without being told twice, Erwin fired a blue flare, a sign for retreat. Sure enough, within moments the Survey Corps had all gathered around the two foreigners. They watched with interest as Sai withdrew an empty scroll and a brush. He sketched something on the scroll and mumbled something. The same white birds as before materialized in front of them, causing a collective sudden intake of breath. Swiftly, Sai jumped on the bird's back and shot through the air, in the direction of the approaching titan.

True as the shinobi said, this 10-meter titan had more coordinated moves. It could even dodge and jump more than a hundred feet. _What would happen if all the titans evolved into this? Would he, the one dubbed as the strongest, be able to deal with them?_ Just thinking about it made Levi's head hurt. He came back from his train of thought to the cheering sounds of the Survey Corps. Apparently, Sai had dealt with the threat effectively.

Well, if they were to make an alliance with them, he wouldn't mind. At least they were strong.

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Chapter 1.3: To the Walls**

After their display of power, Erwin saw the shinobi as a double-edged sword. On one hand, they were incredibly strong and might just be the answer for the suffering people inside the walls. On the other hand, they carry a high risk. Should they get eaten, they would create even more dangerous foes. He just hoped the Council will see them as an opportunity and not as a threat because he'd decided that these shinobi will enter the walls with them.

It was night time when they began their journey back. Hopefully, they'll reach the gate by morning when the titans don't have the energy to move around too much. The foreigners were riding the spare horses, with Hange riding beside them and asking more questions.

"So~ What's your name?"

"My name is Sai, and this is Uchiha Sasuke," Sai answered with one of his fake, pleasant smiles.

"My name is Hange Zoe, and I'm in charge of the Titan Research. Can you tell me more about the evolved titans? How do the titans come to your country in the first place? Are there more strong guys in your country?"

"We don't know much about them. We just discovered their existence around five years ago, when the Commander of the Leaf fought one of them. Actually, our Country was hidden by some kind of invisible barrier that prevent normal humans from seeing them, but after the war seven years ago, the barrier vanished and the titans started coming a week later. And yes, there're more and much stronger guys in our country. Take our commander for example; he's a one-man army with power parallel to a tailed beast."

"One man army? Tailed beast?" By now, Hange's eyes were sparkling with excitement. _'Ohh the possibilities!'_

"Yes, just like how it sounds, one-man army. There's this technique that allows us to duplicate ourselves, like making a clone but it requires too much chakra. But with his enormous reserve, our commander is able to create hundreds of him."

"That must be handy," Levi commented.

"Yes, it is."

"What about the Tailed Beast? What is that?"

"Before the titans, Tailed Beasts or Bijuu were our nightmare, except the wars of course. They're a gigantic entity made of pure chakra. They come in the form of animals with multiple tails. They're ranked based on the number of tails they possess. The weakest is Shukaku in the form of a raccoon with a single tail, next is the Two-tailed Demon Cat, then Three-tailed Demon turtle, and the till last and the strongest, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. With a single swish of his tail, he can level a mountain and create tsunami."

"Sorry to ask you, but what is a tsunami?" Mike inquired. Well, none of the Survey Corps have heard the term. Maybe it's some kind of disaster.

_'You guys must have been cooped in the walls too long. The nearest beach is a few hundred kilometers. No wonder they never reached them.'_ Sasuke thought, suddenly feeling sympathetic. It's a good thing that Rai covers almost all elemental nations and still touch the seas. Heck, even the Uzushiogakure ruins are still in their territory.

"A tsunami is a natural disaster in the form of huge water wall that can demolish almost anything in its path. It usually happens on the sea, though," Sai explained.

"Sea…is that the huge body of water the books speak about?" Petra asks her Corporal.

"I believe so," Levi said. His seemingly uninterested expression covered his underlying curiosity.

"Tell us more about the world outside!"

"Can I ride your bird summons?"

"What's your country like?"

"Can you use chakra to make food?"

Those were just some of the questions they had to answer during their six-hour journey, but the awkward and weary atmosphere was gone with the Recon Corps became bolder with their questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sasuke-san?"

'Oh, not this again.'

**-oOo-**

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Because I don't really know his age, I'm going to prefer him young and tender, haha

* * *

ViolatedMonkey: I know that it looked like a stupid question, but their reaction is the important information. Hardened people like Erwin, has the skills on par with Morino Ibiki in information extraction just by expression alone. Thanks for pointing it out, or I won't be able to come up with the excuse, haha.

Demon Flame: thank you for the encouragement. And, as of now, my excitement is clogging up my mind that I can't even register my mistakes. So, I'll go for the second option, find a Beta-reader. Haha

Daikou: haha, I see your point :D I don't know your category of 'work' but I hope this chapter can satisfy that.

Kenab: first, if you see Kumo, Sand, Kiri, and Stone in the world map, they kind of had unfinished map, their land in the map is cropped. So, I think there're more lands beyond that. It's my mistake to say that the attack happened simultaneously, my bad. Second, even if Levi is weaker (in strength-term) than a genin, his mere experience makes up for it. Well, except the genin is Kakashi, Itachi, Minato, or the Sannin. Third, I've read the manga, but haven't finished it yet. Thanks for the advice; I'll get around the government, somehow.

Samnamikaze23: I hope so, but I'm confident, haha.

Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks so much :D

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry that it took me a month to come up with a new chapter, but my exam took longer to finish, (Friday 20th was the end of the exam).

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2.1: The Formerly Flying Fortress**

-Back in Leaf -

"Ah, Udon-kun, what brings you here?" Naruto asked the chunnin who suddenly appeared in front of his desk. The young man's appearance didn't ruffle the ANBU stationed there one bit, as it was a common occurrence by now for any ninja with urgent matter to be granted entry to the commander's office without official notice. The only warning they got was a flare of chakra that would be recognized by the seal in the room. Only a handful of ninja was granted access, and should the seal not recognize the chakra flare, the ninja would have a kunai at point blank in a matter of a millisecond.

Udon was one of the few people granted this access because he's one of the engineers responsible for the Aero-Transportation Research Division. For the past four years, they've been working on an Air-ship project, a kind of transportation means that will allow them to access the sky without falling in the first hour that it was air bone. They've made few progresses, but the first few airships were total failures, mostly because they sucked too much chakra from the operation, causing severe chakra depletion to the volunteers. (From then on, the responsibility to test the new airship model always landed on a squad of jounin consisting of ten individuals with larger than normal chakra reserves or sometimes to the Commander when he's not out visiting other Corps.)

The major step up, however, was when one of the engineers found a neglected bug-like-armor in the back of Leaf's research facility two and half years ago. It turned out to be one of the former Sky-nin's armor when they came to invade Leaf in the brewing of The Fourth Great Shinobi War. After that, they took it upon themselves to carry out the mission to discover Sky Country's Airship secret as well as reconstruct their Flying Fortress to build the Rai's Ultimate Airship. Should this project be successful, then they'll mass produce the airship to be distributed to the other corps. These flying machines would, no doubt, make their mission easier, and the unfortunate shinobi without means to fly will have a chance to go outside the walls with no fear of those giants after their hide.

Back to the conversation between the Leaf Commander and his subordinate, it was clear that Udon came with good news, one that would probably pleased Naruto and possibly the other commander as well.

"Good morning Boss," the normally dull teen greeted with an almost maniacal grin, eyes shining with unhidden sparkles, "The Airship of Freedom Project is finally finished! We would like you to be present when we launch it for the first time."

The Airship of Freedom or AoF for short is a project started since last year; it's the first project to build an airship big enough to carry few squads of armed shinobi.

A smile graced the commander's face, "Then what are we waiting for?"

And they both disappear the next second.

When they arrived at the research facility, the engineers were buzzing with excitement at their newest finished project. They couldn't wait to test the thing. The research facility itself was a massive underground room that took up a quarter of the new Konoha. It's so big that they could display the old (failed projects) airships, as well as other on-going projects; not to mention the machines that helped them construct the massive planes. And all those machines use chakra as their main fuel. It's not a shock that the people working here all have the brains and monstrous chakra capacity.

Naruto diverted his attention to the center of the room where the newest airship was being displayed. The airship, even though not as big as the formerly Flying Fortress, was still titanic in size. It had the general shape of a sting ray, the wingspan covered 100 meters and the ship was 120 meters in length, including the 'tail', (they said it's just for decoration, what the hell).

The head of this project, Orochimaru, handed him the manual of the ship as well as the general information about the stingray-shaped airship.

"Shall we?" the Snake Sannin asked Naruto with his usual pleasant smile, the one that made Naruto's skin crawl unpleasantly.

While it's true that Orochimaru was the main villain in most of Naruto's life, he can't just dismiss the pale snake-man into confinement after the war ended. They still need his brilliant mind to survive from their new threats, the Giants. With some difficulties, Naruto was able to change the man's capital punishment into an Eternal Service to Rai Country. And so, Naruto appointed him as the head of this project.

Despite the familiarity, the man was still able make Naruto and most of the younger generations squirm in his presence. But, as the commander he can't show such blatant weakness, "Lead the way," Naruto replied calmly.

* * *

**Chapter 2.2: Foreigners?!**

The sound of the bell from the south alarmed one Eren Yaeger, the only son of Dr. Yaeger, a man of respect in the district. The young boy leapt from his sitting position, a grin morphed on his face.

'_The Survey Corps is back,_' his mind screamed childishly. But along with the happiness of witnessing the Survey Corp's accomplishments came the dread of witnessing their defeat against the titans. This particular expedition was worrying, as it was not Shadis who lead them but his apprentice Erwin Smith. He heard that this expedition outside the walls was used to test a new formation; Erwin Smith himself had come up with this strategy and so he was given full reign over this operation. Eren just hope it worked, even if it didn't, the Survey Corps still have the strongest soldier, Levi, with them. _'They're so cool,'_ Eren's simple mind concluded.

The big and heavy gate was starting to lift up when Eren made it to the main street. There were already an awful lot of people standing along the street. That was a normal occurrence. The strange thing was that there's no familiar buzz of people talking about the Survey Corp, whether they're praising or belittling. The only son of Dr. Yaeger could only stare up at the adults in confusion. When he looked closely at their faces, there was an emotion of surprise there, some of them frozen in pure shock. Whatever was happening on the street must be a big deal.

Taking advantage of his small body, Eren slipped past the crowd to reach the very front row of people. And there, he understood why with the disbelieving expression everyone seemed to support. In the middle of the formation, there was a pair of men that was definitely not part of the Survey Corp. Why he's so sure? Because, he can recognize most of the Survey Corp members, and sometimes, he'll even notice the members who didn't come back after an expedition; and he's very sure that the two pale men were not part of the starting patrol of this expedition. And apparently the public agreed.

The most logical conclusion was that those two men came from outside the wall. Did they live underground all their life to get such pale skin? Eren involuntary shuddered. Living caged within the walls was bad enough for him. He wanted to explore outside, _damnit_. He can't begin to imagine if his assumption was true. This news would reach the inner wall soon enough and maybe they'll get more information about the two foreigners, or better yet, the world outside. Yeah, he'll just do that later, since they're now ready to enter Wall Maria.

* * *

**Chapter 2.3: Meet the Council**

They gained too much attention, Sasuke thought. He admitted that he was used to the attention, but not this kind of attention. In his younger days, people looked at him like some kind of prince and they easily threw compliments for his achievements, his looks, and his heritage. The people in this district, the first district they passed upon entering the wall, looked at him and his pale teammate like they were aliens; while it's not completely wrong (in a sense), it's not welcomed. Sai's skin contrast with the locals didn't help either, since he does look like something/someone who didn't belong here.

Upon seeing another gate, Sasuke let out a small but unnoticeable sigh. He's just glad that they able get through the crowd. The shocked silence would have driven him mad if he had to stay longer.

Apparently Erwin Smith was not the Head of the Survey Corps (but close though). The head of this division was a tough-looking man named Keith Shadis. Erwin just had the privilege of leading the division in that particular expedition to try out their new Long-range Scouting Formation, a formation he came up with to improve the Survey Corps members' chance of survival, but thanks to the foreigners they could not make sure because after the two bird-riding men came, there were no members dying. Before that though, there were five.

And this Keith Shadis was not the friendliest fellow, Sai concluded, after some more questioning and more than a little intimidation, (not that it affected them though, because there were just little to no things that could intimidate anyone who faced Madara in his god-like glory) the man deemed them not a threat. Yes, in the end, the man granted them the benefit of the doubt and arranged their meeting with the High Council inside Wall Sina. Some people from the Survey Corp and the Garrison would become their escort to the inner walls. They needed to cover more than 300km to reach the meeting point, or so they were told. And with their speed, they'll need a few days on carriage to reach it.

Shadis, Erwin, Levi, and Hange were the representatives from the Survey Corps. And there were four more people to escort the two ninja. Not that they minded, it's just apparently Levi had a reputation of his own, and seeing him escorting two foreigners was just asking for attention. Attention that they don't really need. Oh well, if Maito Gai shows up with dynamic entry they should not be too shocked, then.

A few days later, they arrived at the innermost wall, Wall Sina. And true to Hinata's report, the districts here have more population than the district in the outer walls; richer too, if the clothes and the people's looks were any indication.

To say that their meeting was smooth is an understatement. These people were hiding something, Sasuke could almost smell it. And they insisted that Rai must have an ulterior motive and asked why they shouldn't just kill them then and there. Well, Sasuke showed them why it wasn't wise to mess with a soldier trained to kill other humans. None of them stood a chance against him or Sai. Not even Levi.

It took them a few broken bones and a few defeated soldiers (no one's dead, fortunately) to come to the realization that the foreigners were almost invincible. And even after that, the High Council demanded another display of the shinobi's Millitary Force, something that Sasuke and Sai couldn't provide at the moment. They were given permission to ask for reinforcements for that purpose.

At the bottom of his report, Sasuke wrote, 'Don't hold back, Dobe.' It was not objective, but it will show the High Council some reassurance that they were a dependable ally, for now.

* * *

**Chapter 2.4: The Strongest Assembly**

It was almost a month later when Naruto finally received a message from Sasuke and Sai. Well, considering the distance, it was a fast response. In the report, Sai told them about the other country's general knowledge, such as the command hierarchy, their military forces, the people, and, of course, the result of their meeting with the Council.

The council's position in the command hierarchy is at the top, even higher than the King himself, but from Sai's assessment, the King didn't have that much power in the first place. There's another group of people who played the King like a puppet. The situation might be worse than they thought. The Military Force didn't have much say in the meeting either, and the Wall Worshippers might become a problem in the future.

The thing that made Naruto twitch with annoyance was the arrogance of those puny humans (courtesy of Kurama). They thought that Rai was a country of perfect soldiers who would come at their beck and call. Well, Naruto did send those two, but surely they didn't give that impression. In his annoyance, he decided to call the other country Onion Land since they had multi-layered walls surrounding their land. This Onion Land demanded a display of power that would reassure them that Rai won't become a bigger problem for them in the future, that their power will overcome their threatening existence.

In other words, Onion Land wanted proof of Rai's power. 'Tch, as if Sasuke and Sai can't do that.' Well, if they want proof, he'll give them a show, and he intended to make them regret for being such demanding, stuck-up bastards. It won't be his fault if they feel a little intimidated after the show. A smirk grew on Naruto's youthful face as he wrote this newest development. A few moments later, he signaled his ANBU to bring the report to the Hawk-post and send them to the other commanders. If he's lucky, he'll have Gaara and Terumi in the expedition to Onion Land.

In the end, the strongest team was formed, consisting of the remains of team 7 from the Leaf Division, the Sand Sibling of the Sand Division, Kurostuchi the Commander of the Stone Division, B from the Lightning Division, Mei Terumi, the Commander of the Mist Division, and 50 other Jounin, hand-selected by their respective Commanders, and they were ready to greet the world by a storm.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

Reply to my beloved Reviewers:

**Krazyfanfiction1**: Thanks, you don't know how happy I am after reading your review :D and yes some prominent individuals will have the means to fly on their own just like the people I've revealed so far (Team Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke). Your idea had crossed my mind, and it's awesome. But then I remember about the Sky country and their Flying Fortress, and it was too awesome to pass.

**Samnamikaze23**: I'm glad you agree with me, thanks :D

**rex4487**: Glad you like it, and pairing is not the concern of this fic and even if there are pairings they won't be obvious and I will not pair Naruto with Hinata either.

**Vizard890**: He had it coming, haha. Thanks for the review :D

**Reishin Amara**: Eh, really? Haha, thanks, I'm so happy. I don't know familiar of zero but you may use the idea :D

**Guest**: I can't really resist the fangirls, haha

**Kenab**: Aw f-, I didn't know about Shadis, thanks for telling me. And there will be no shinobi-shifter, honestly I found the idea hilarious, what's the point? It's not as if shifters exist naturally, h- the titans were created. Btw, thanks for reviewing, again :D

**UntiedHeartbeat**: he's still good looking, I can't resist, thanks for the review :D

**TehFancyGiggles**: thanks, and I tried to :D

**darkanomoly**: Sure, thanks :D

**Canna**: Glad you love it, because I like it too, I was practically obsessed with this plot and I have to get it out of my system. Thanks :D

**god of all**: alright, thank you :D

* * *

ReviewReview

Review

R


End file.
